This invention pertains to a security lock as usable with horizontal slider windows for retaining the window in a closed, locked position.
It is generally known in the art to lock a closure, such as a door or window, by means of a bolt which can be moved between extended and retracted positions. Such structure includes a case which movably mounts the bolt and which has structure internally of the case responsive to manual operation, as by rotation of a shaft, for controlling the position of the bolt. In the prior art, the case has had a top wall and side walls and also a bottom wall as provided by a plate secured to the case to retain the bolt and operating parts within the case primarily during shipment and installation of the structure. The use of a bottom plate to completely enclose the case results in additional structure and cost for the unit and can also result in increased height of the case unless special provision is made for mounting the bottom plate in recessed relation with respect to the side walls of the case.